A Stitch in Time, Part I: Security Measures
にいる彼女と話す | 難易度 = ソロ | 拡張 = プレーン・オブ・プロフェシー | 初出GU = GU105 | クエストシリーズ = プレーン・オブ・プロフェシー生産 | 前のクエスト = | 次のクエスト = A Stitch in Time, Part II: Lightning Strikes | シリーズページ作る = | メニュー表示しない = | クエスト本名 = | シティタスク発行元 = }} Notes * このクエストシリーズ共通として、生産の進行が非常に遅いことに注意しましょう。 進捗を早めるポーション無しでは3～5分ほどかかります。 そのため、'Progress Potion'や'Potion of Innovation'の使用を検討するのもアリです。 * You may also try to pick-up the "Chassis" and "Circuitry" needed later on in the quest when in those areas. *BUG(英語版より):It can happen that the zone is bugged and you can't click on the wheels at all. It's "best" to right click the wheels before you craft the parts for the Hackbot 3000. if you can't examine them zone out reset the zone and do it again. 必要な素材 Bring at least: * 100 etherium * 100 gnarled entwood * 100 golden ember * 100 plumewit hide * 100 storm stalk * 80 Celestial Coal * 25 Celestial Filament * (注：このクエストは現在バグが発生しやすいため、2～3倍の量を持っていくのが望ましいでしょう。) 攻略 # ポータル からColiseum of Valor に入る。 # ポータル からPlane of Innovation: Security Measures (Tradeskill)に入る。 #* 注：このインスタンスにはいたるところに好戦的なクロックワークがいますが、ほとんどは避けることができます(むしろ回避が必要)。 戦闘で勝つことはまず無理ですが、反応できるのであればFDは有効です。 # The Rustbelt にいるMeldrath the Marvelousと話す。 # 以下のアイテムを採取する。 #* 注：ノードはいずれもトラッキング可能で、ジャンクの山に落ちています(飛行クロックワークは襲ってきません)。採取後もrepopは早めです #* 10 coiled springs #* 10 length of conductive wire #* 10 power nodes # The Heapsorter と、Xanamech's Shell に設置されている'an innovative workstation'のどちらかでElectric Manaetic Device (EMD)を作る。(一度で10個できます) #* 10 storm stalk #* 10 coiled spring #* 10 length of conductive wire, #* 10 power node #* 50 Celestial Coal # The Manaetic Factory CausewayにいるMeldrath the Marvelous のもとに向かう。 その際、好戦的なクロックワークをどうしても避けられない場所はEMDを使って無力化する。 #* 注：EMDを使うとその場に装置が現れます。(一度設置すると移動できません) この装置の10m？以内にいるクロックワークはオーバーヒートを起こして停止しますが、プレイヤー自身もパワーを吸い取られてしまうので、不要になったら右クリックから破壊を選ぶといいでしょう。 #* 注：あらかじめ2～30個作っておくと使い放題ですが、最後の段階で必要になるので5個は残してください。 #* 注：この段階で必要だと思われる場所は以下です。 #**(1) at the small crossing in the middle top right hallway, #**(1) in the top left hallway #**(1) in the top right Hall way. # Meldrath the Marvelousと話す。 # Meldrath the Marvelousの後ろのドアから通路に入り、'Control Room' に向かう ## 通路に入って最初のT字路つきあたり にある2つのレバーのどちらか(左右の通路に対応)を使って、機能を一時的にストップさせて通り抜ける。 ただし、すぐには進まず赤い円と泡が出終わるのを待つこと。 ##* 注：レバーの注意書き(Tik-Tok)によるとストップしているのは30秒です。 ##* 注：左右の通路の反対側にも同じレバーがあるので、必要な時はそちらを使うことができます。 ## 先に続く通路や小部屋にも好戦的なクロックワークがいるので、どうしても避けられないところはEMDを使いつつ先へ進む ##* クロックワークがEMDで止まるまでに若干猶予があるので、効果範囲内に引っ張る際は気を付けること。 # Meldrath the Marvelous と話す。 #*''注：ここで生産経験値が入ります。'' # Eastforge とWestforge に置かれている'an innovative workstation'でHackbot 3000の交換部品を作る。 #* Retrofitted Chassis #*# に落ちているchassis shellを拾う #*# 作成する： #*#* 1 chassis shell #*#* 50 golden ember #*#* 50 gnarled entwood #*#* 50 plumewit hide #*#* 25 Celestial Coal. #* Retrofitted Gears #*# に落ちているshorted circuitryを拾う #*# 作成する： #*#* 1 shorted circuitry #*#* 50 etherium #*#* 50 storm stalk #*#* 50 plumewit hide #*#* 25 Celestial Filament. #* Retrofitted Circuitry #*# に落ちているmisshapen gears を拾う #*# 作成する： #*#* 1 misshapen gears #*#* 50 golden ember #*#* 50 etherium #*#* 50 gnarled entwood #*#* 25 Celestial Coal. # Control Roomに戻り、 Hackbot 3000 を右クリックからパーツを選ぶことで交換でき、3つとも選ぶと修理が完了する。 これ以降、'Hackbot 3000'を召喚できるようになる。 #* 注：呪文はスペルブックにあります。 # Hackbot 3000を呼び出し、以下の場所に座り込んでいる'Binary Control Bot ～'のそれぞれが｢STATUS: False｣｢STATUS: True｣と返してくるまで近づいてまわる。 #* 注：'Hackbot 3000'を右クリックして｢Check Status｣を選ぶとTrue/Falseの記録が出てきます。 #* コード1：XXXII #* コード2：XVI #* コード3：VIII #* コード4：IV #* コード5：II #* コード6：I # Control Roomに戻り、南の壁に置かれた装置のバルブのうち、｢STATUS: True｣と返したBotと同じIDのもののみ、右クリックから｢Turn Clockwise｣を選ぶ。 #*IDはバルブを調べることで判明し、東から32・16・8・4・2・1と振られている。 # 正しい組み合わせで行えば、｢You hear a rubbing against metal, as a door opens in the distance!'｣とメッセージが出て中央の大部屋へ入れるようになる。 # から大部屋(Manaetic Commons)に入る。 # 以下の場所で光る場所(全て大きな装置のそばの床)でEMDを設置する。その際、決して南の赤いバリアが張られたエリアに立ち入らないこと。(倒されてControl Roomへ戻されるため) #* #* #* #* #* #** 設置すると｢The EMD has disabled one of the defenses in the main room. There are # left to disable｣とメッセージが出る。 # 5基すべての防御装置が壊れると赤いバリアが消えるので、エリア内に入り、'Meldrath the Malignant's Contraption Schematics' を拾う。 #* 出口のポータルが部屋の中央にできる。 # Coliseum of Valorに戻り、Druzzil Ro と話す。 # Coliseum of Valorの外側の円周を歩いているVarig Roと話す。 報酬 * 少なくとも アップデート履歴 クレジット